On campus food
Food Wiki by Sterling Bailey Sterling Bailey On Campus Food I realize coming in as a freshman, there are a lot of things on your mind. Academics, sporting events, men/women and other on campus activities will be several of the many things you focus on, and this may seem like a lot, but eventually, things will get easy. Classes will be hard to adjust to; the bus system will be difficult to learn and not to mention all of the events that go on every week. It will feel like you're going through a hurricane your first couple of weeks but the upside to everything is the on campus food. The University of Georgia has the finest on campus food you’ll ever eat during your college career. From the Bulldawg Café to the dining halls, the top-notch service provided will make you feel like you’re at a five-star restaurant. They provide you with different themes of the month to make your college years interesting. Even though food may not seem as important as the other necessities of life, in the end, if you’re lonely, the best place to find comfort is in food. The dining halls and Tate Center will always be the same and won't change to make things difficult. It will be easy to learn the location and the food is amazing everyday. The variety of food will blow your mind and the service provided is the best on campus. Every month there is a different event going on to keep people interested. I've only been able to attend some of these events and I'm really looking forward to the seeing what they have in store for the upcoming holidays. The thing that has people attention is when they bring in gourmet cooking prepared by five-star chefs. How amazing would it be to come into a place where the meal is fit for the President of the United States of America? When it comes to on campus food there is nothing like Bulldawg Cafe. People are able to go and get a quick bite to eat if they're in a hurry or if they just need somewhere to sit down and talk to friends until their next class. This is a great place for meeting new people and doing homework if it is needed for the next class. If your family is in town, the Bulldawg Cafe is a great choice if they don't want to go off campus and spend a lot of money on food. There are also many different varieties of food available in the cafe for those who have a different kind of taste. Overall, Bulldawg Cafe is one of the best on campus food source because of its wide appeal. It holds one of the biggest food chains in America and several small ones. Looking at this as a freshman this would be very comforting to me because I know the food is the best and also being able to have a Chick-fil-a and a Barberitos is a plus. I know as freshman things can be rough and from first-hand experience it was stressful getting around and getting to know people. Food made things easier for me because my classes are so far apart from each other. I had to hurry up and get a bite to eat so with the pleasure having the Bulldawg Café or a Barburritos, this saved my day from going horribly wrong. I don't know how many times when I went to the Tate and got some food before my class to last me until I was able to go to the dining hall. Not only was I able to get a good meal but I also met some new friends which is a plus. It's not every day you can get a good meal and meet people you never seen before in your life. Student Survey Poll Results Rate campus dining on the following topics Read more: [http://collegeprowler.com/university-of-georgia/campus-dining/#ixzz1d7EiFQws http://collegeprowler.com/university-of-georgia/campus-dining/#ixzz1d7EiFQws] {C} This chart shows what students think about the on camp us dining. As you can see, students think highly of the food. If the survey showed that people thought the food was horrible and service wasn’t good at all then I wouldn’t recommend eating on campus. The wide variety of food plays a big factor in the results for this survey. Remember in high school when you only had two or three choices of food and it was never what you wanted. It made you so upset that sometimes you wouldn’t eat anything; well it’s not like that here. When people go into Bulldawg Café and other on campus food eateries and they see that they have different food choices to choose from it makes them happy. Personally I think this is a wonderful thing because now you don’t have to worry about starving, the service is catered to making you want to eat. Reading some of the comments on the UGA Prowler website also is reassuring, the good things people had to say about the food would make me feel comfortable. They took other Universities and compared them to UGA and our College stood out above everybody else. We received an A+ while other schools stayed in the B+ range. I know this may not seem as much but when they’re comparing you to Florida, Alabama and South Carolina it means a lot. Whenever you are better than a school in the South Eastern Conference in anything is always a plus. As you can see food is an important part of the freshman year even though you’re still trying to find your way around and trying to fit in with that certain group of people. When it comes to food, there is nothing to worry about because everybody is the same and we all come together for one purpose and that is to Let the Big Dawg Eat. Sources: Website: UGA Prowler Student Athlete Sterling Bailey Category:Food